European Patent EP 1 347 210 A1 teaches one or more components welded to an exterior surface of a torque converter cover. The components include respective openings through which fasteners are passed for connection to a drive transmitting device. In one version, the angle of the openings is such that fasteners can only be passed from the direction of the torque converter toward the drive transmitting device and angling downward toward the drive transmitting device. For example, as seen in FIGS. 1 and 5 of EP 1 347 210 A1, the invention is only suitable for its intended purpose if the fasteners are oriented toward the drive transmitting device as described above. For example, the respective drive transmitting devices completely block access from any other direction, for example, from the drive transmitting device toward the torque converter.
In another version as shown in FIG. 4, European Patent EP 1 347 210 A1 teaches that the angle of the openings is such that fasteners is passed from the direction of the drive transmitting device angling inward toward the torque converter. Respective portions of the fasteners are located radially outside of the outer circumference of the torque converter, resulting in an undesirable increase in the radial dimension for the torque converter and components.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2008/0096674 teaches an arrangement of a component fastened to a cover for a torque converter and having openings through which fasteners are passed for connection to a drive transmitting device. The angle of the openings is such that fasteners can only be passed from the direction of the torque converter toward the drive transmitting device and angling downward toward the drive transmitting device. Thus, the invention is only suitable for its intended purpose if the fasteners are oriented toward the drive transmitting device as described above.